


bonding at midnight

by SpicyJam



Series: Hunk NSFW Week, 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rope Bondage, Self-Bondage, Shibari, hunknsfw2019, slight Hand & Finger Kink, technically pre-established Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: See, Hunk liked tying himself up. A lot. But he could never get it to feel as good as when Keith did it, no matter how many times he’d watched the process. He could always lose himself in it, and Keith’s warm palms sliding against his neck to bring back his attention when he was lost in himself was always the best part.Okay, so maybe he preferred Keith tying him up than doing it himself.---Hunk messes up some ties and has Keith fix them and oh Romelle is there, too!





	bonding at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> eyo waddup have this beautiful rarepair 
> 
> this is KINDA like canon divergent? who knows i just wanted Long Haired Keith

Hunk finds himself at Keith’s door and has to take a calming, albeit shuddery, breath before he finds the courage to knock.

He’s wearing nothing more than a hoodie and a loose pair of sweats, but underneath he could feel himself being squeezed all over. But something about the pretty ropes he’d wrapped around himself just didn’t _feel_ right this time around.

See, Hunk liked tying himself up. A _lot_. But he could never get it to feel as good as when Keith did it, no matter how many times he’d watched the process. He could always lose himself in it, and Keith’s warm palms sliding against his neck to bring back his attention when he was lost in himself was always the best part.

Okay, so maybe he preferred Keith tying him up than doing it himself, but he’d wanted to surprise Keith with it later on, as he so often did. But the knots this time around were just  _digging_ into his spine and irritating his skin and if he picked at them one more time he’d probably lose his mind.

Which is why he’s here, now, five minutes to midnight and rubbing his chafed skin beneath his cotton layers.

He knocks, hesitant just in case Keith is sleeping. But then there’s a rustle behind the door, and Keith is there, propping the heavy wood open with his foot. A head peeks over his shoulder, one blonde Altean by the name of Romelle, and Hunk feels himself shrink back.

“Oh, uh— sorry to interrupt.” Hunk grin comes out strained. He rolls his shoulder in what was meant to be a nonchalant shrug, but one of the ties digs too deep into his rib and he ends up wheezing, collapsed against the doorframe. “Okay, yeah no— I need your help getting these off. Please.”

Keith’s eyebrows raise, but he steps aside and ushers Hunk in with a soft grunt and a touch to his lower back.

He must feel the mish-mash of rope Hunk had used, because his eyes grow dark and heavy-lidded, and he motions for Hunk to take a seat on the bed. “You did them too tight?”

“I guess?” Hunk mumbles, ducking his head. “They feel wrong.”

Keith nods, and begins to inch the hoodie up and over Hunk’s head. When he’s bare (rather, stripped to his ropes and undies, the sweats and hoodie having been tossed to the corner), he hesitantly darts his eyes to Romelle.

She’s staring directly at him, enraptured by the swirls of red across his skin, but she stays standing in the middle of the room. Her cheeks are flushed pink, an offset to the pale blue of her cheek markings, and Hunk feels himself blushing in response.

“I’m, uh… I’ll head out after this, sorry. Didn’t mean to cut into your personal time.”

He says this mostly to Keith, but Romelle’s head tilts and she’s soon poked over Keith’s shoulder to watch him work. Her hands press against Keith’s shoulders, and his lips raise in an amused smirk in response, and— wow the two of them together is probably too much for Hunk’s heart by the way it starts hammering in his chest.

“No need to leave.” Keith assures, fingers testing the strength of the ropes. “Mind if I cut these?”

Hunk feels along the smooth fiber and wiggles a digit between one line going up and down between his pecs. “These are the ones you gave me.”

Keith inhales deep at the shy, mumbled words, and it’s loud in the silence around them. He ends up ducking his head and getting to work in lieu of saying anything in response, but it’s enough.

Romelle says something to herself, quiet and under her breath, and Hunk freezes as her soft, cold fingers brush along his lower back. Keith’s hands follow, and he murmurs something back, and then rope is slowly being loosened from the side of his hip, and Hunk tries not to inhale too deeply as he sighs in sweet relief.

It goes like that for a couple minutes. One of them brushing against his heated skin every so often, and then another tie would loosen, and Hunk would turn to jelly.

Eventually, Romelle circles to his front. She plops onto the bed in the most unceremonious fashion, especially compared to the ever-regal princess Altean that Hunk was more used to interacting with, and Hunk startles enough that Keith has to run his thumb across Hunk’s spine and massage out the tense muscle in order to undo the next knot without too much pain.

“Hello, Hunk.” She starts.

Romelle blinks her eyes expectantly at him, and he can’t help the enamored smile as he responds with a quiet, “Hello, Romelle.”

“Is this something that occurs often?” She asks, glancing down to his chest. He has to resist covering it, because that would just impede getting the ropes off as soon as possible, but he does shift to hide the chubber growing between his legs.

“Which part? Me gutting stuck, or Keith untying me?”

Romelle shifts forward and touches the red rope. “These. You look very good in them.”

She says this very matter-of-factly, and Hunk is embarrassed by how flustered he gets from it.

“Uh—” He interrupts himself with the most dorkish laugh he’s ever heard from himself. “Thanks?”

“Mm.” Romelle reaches out to run her fingers across his shoulder, and follows the trail of slackened rope across his pec and down to his belly, where misaligned diamonds decorate his skin. The rope has left a mark after it’s been loosened, and she makes a soft noise as she tries to massage it away.

“May I watch you next time? Keith has showed these before— um… what is this called?” She tucks her chin over Hunk’s shoulder, completely flippant of personal space, but Hunk doesn’t mind much. Seeing as he didn’t usually have a problem with personal bubbles either. Plus, she smells _very_ pretty.

Keith blows his bangs from his face, and Hunk has to angle his head back to realize that his hair is out of the long ponytail he’d taken to wearing. It was a rare look, and one Hunk loved every time.

“Uh… bondage. Shibari, I guess.” Keith says. “Lean forward?”

Hunk does, and ends up right in Romelle’s lap. She doesn’t try to move out of the way, but instead watches intently the way Keith eases the rope down his arm and works him out of it enough that he doesn’t have to slowly slide the thick knots across his skin before they’re able to be untied.

“You really tangled yourself.” Keith teases, and Romelle reaches up to begin massaging his skin again.

The gentle touch is angel wings in the dark of night. “Mm… yeah.”

“It looks painful.” Romelle states. She presses the pad of her thumb in, and the slight pinch that was her agitating the rope burn prompts him to curl his toes and moan against her thigh.

Everyone in the room stutters to a halt.

Keith and Romelle share a look above his head. She stares, wide-eyed and enraptured, and Keith feels himself heating around the collar, as amused as he may be. He nods his head and urges her hand forward, to run along the more prominent lines at Hunk’s hips. She doesn’t dig in as hard, carefully feeling the texture of his skin instead, and he has just gone boneless in their combined hold when Keith undoes the final knot and Hunk has been freed.

Keith moves back, and Hunk reluctantly sits up before Romelle has even moved her hands away. He buries his face behind his hands for a few moments, embarrassed more than in humanly possible, before he straightens his spine and clears his throat.

“Thanks. I’ll let you two get back to, uh… bonding?”

Keith’s deadpan look at the accidental pun eases the anxiety that had begun to work itself in Hunk’s belly.

“Were we bonding?” Romelle asks, hopping off the bed like a carefree bunny. She was always so full of energy and curious, and Hunk finds himself smiling again as she twirls on her heel and backs into the nearby desk chair in the corner, flopping down on it as if she’s done it hundreds of times before.

“Yep.” Keith says with a nod, gathering up the long lengths of rope in his lap. It’s vibrant red against his skin, even if he’s been tanned by the desert sun, and Hunk wonders if _his_ skin looks half as good covered in it.

He turns to Hunk and gently eases it into his lap instead. “You don’t have to go. I can redo them, if you want.”

Hunk’s eyes dart to Romelle, who stares right back.

“I… don’t wanna interrupt.” He says, helplessly.

Romelle jumps up once again and claps her hands. “Wonderful! I’d love to see how this goes, then. Will you teach me?”

Keith shrugs a shoulder and gives nothing more than a grunt, but Hunk soon finds himself standing in the center of the room and on display, bundles of rope gathered near his feet as Keith gathers his supplies.

A jar is dropped in Romelle’s hands, and she only glances over the words engraved on the lid before she has begun to apply the soothing cream across Hunk’s skin. She’s very gentle, rubbing the sweet-smelling salve into the marks until it’s been fully absorbed, and tracing along the lines until she gets bored and moves to the next.

Hunk stays still, but his hands do fidget at his front because he has not clue what to do with them otherwise.

“Do you need help stretching?” Keith asks, appearing in front of him like a spectre in a mirror.

Hunk, the bundle of nerves that he was, jumps about a foot in the air and shakes his head, stuttering out, “I, uh… stretched before coming. Coming here, I mean. I mean— my _limbs_ are stretched, not my… you know— yeah.”

Keith snorts, much too used to Hunk’s nervous qualities. “Hunk.” He gathers up his jaw in both hands and Hunk eases into them like water to soil. “Relax, okay? I’m going to take good care of you.”

Romelle tuts, down at their feet, and pops upward to hand the jar back to Keith. “ _We_ will both take care of you!”

Hunk blushes like a virgin at their first rodeo. “You don’t have to.” He says, once again helpless.

She shushes him, loudly and in such a way that _must_ have been copied from one of the other former-paladins, but he obediently quiets.

Keith circles him once, seemingly done with supply-gathering, and eases Hunk down onto his knees, then to a cross-legged position. He runs his fist along the hemp rope he’d chosen, in a deep crimson color to match the ones from before.

“Romelle.” Keith calls, ushering her over. He passes the rope and has her stand directly in front of Hunk. “Pass me these when I ask?”

Romelle twists said rope in her hand, before she squares her shoulders and looks Hunk in the eye. He looks away first, though he has nowhere else to look than between his thighs.

Keith lifts Hunk’s arms out of the way, and Romelle passes the first length of rope, and then it’s officially begun. She slides to her knees too, shifting to sit off to the side to watch Keith at work, and Hunk tries to focus on the careful fibrous slide across his skin rather than the way his dick is throbbing in his tighty whities.

His eyes soon drift shut as the rope circles across his front, and then over each shoulder, digging into the skin there. His breath hitches as the knots dig snug, but not too tight, against his ribs— just like how he’d been _trying_ to do on his own.

The pattern feels simple this time, maybe for Romelle’s sake in case she wants to copy, or maybe Keith is worried about damaging Hunk’s skin being tied twice in such a short while, but either way Hunk can’t help but yearn for a bit more.

The simple chest harness finishes quickly, thanks to the number of hours of practice they shared between them, and Hunk takes a deep breath. It feels like he’s being squeezed all over, but a finger traces the openings where his chest peeks out, and the skin feels oversensitive as patterns are traced all around. Everywhere but his nipple, which he juts out to catch Romelle’s attention.

She doesn’t go for the bait, but instead pulls away as Keith murmurs something. Hunk already feels drunk off the first couple loops around his body, so he’s not sure how he’s going to fare for the rest of this session, but he eagerly squeezes his wrists together when prompted, and soon his arms are being added to the fray. He’s tied off at the elbows, arms crossed behind his back, and when Keith’s palm presses against his back to have him lean forward, Hunk feels himself go lightheaded. In a good way! Keith was… just so good at this.

Hunk moans again, soft and breathy, and might mumble as much to the two, but he’s not really sure. He always got into this so quickly, fell under so heavily, he barely remembers anything he says in the moment.

Keith leans him back again, and then to lay flat against the floor. Romelle passes him more rope, but he instead motions her forward and seats her between his legs, lifting Hunk’s thigh to guide her through a tie.

“Like this.” Keith whispers, low enough that his chest rumbles with the timbre of his voice, but just as encouraging. He shows her how to do the first wrap, palms atop hers in a literal hands-on demonstration, and the feel of her cold fingertips combined with Keith’s heated ones, atop Hunk’s flustered skin is orgasmic.

He twists, squeezing his thighs together tight as he tries to ease himself through the sensation while simultaneously getting more of it. Keith gently pries them apart, holding them that way with a firm hold, and Romelle finishes the knot off just as good as Keith would.

“You’re doing great.” Keith says, and Hunk isn’t sure if it’s for Romelle or for him, but a gentle touch comes to brush the bangs out of his face, and he soon doesn’t really care either way.

His lower leg is bent to press against his thigh, an easy task with how limp Hunk was, and it is soon tied together too. Romelle pulls away, and his leg stays in that bent position just as it should. He’s twisted onto his side, and the touching has him arching for more as his nerves light on fire with need for it.

His other leg gets the same treatment, also done by Romelle. Keith keeps a watchful, guiding eye on her, but Hunk stills finds himself in Keith’s lap, being gently pet as he shivers through it.

“Nothing too tight?”

Hunk breathes in deep, and he’s surrounded by Keith’s natural smell. Palms press against his cheeks again, and he shakes his head. “‘s good.”

Keith eases him onto his back again, and the left over rope that remains is shoved out of the way.

And, just like that, the process is over in the blink of an eye. Hunk feels so close to cumming it’s unreal. All while they’d barely touched him, and without even shedding a single article of clothing.

Both Keith and Romelle stand, and Keith brushes along the knots to test their strength. He follows the leg lines up, until they disappear between Hunk’s thighs, and pays no mind to the straining length behind a stain of precum. He instead passes across Hunk’s belly, circles his index finger across his areolas, and then digs a finger against the shoulder ties.

The effect is like lightning to a rod. Hunk moans so loud that Romelle startles, and subsequently clamps down on his leg. He arches into it, spreading them wantonly, and it only takes a moment of him shifting his hips for her to be enticed in.

She strokes across the rope and his skin alike, and she certainly doesn’t shy away from between his legs, oh no. She traces along the thick of him, outlining the shape before she finds here interest piqued at the very tip of it.

Every time she rubs the precum soaked spot of cotton against it, he bucks enough that her hand gets jolted out of the way. She’s smitten with the way his dark skin takes on a red hue the longer she goes, until finally she begins to wiggle her fingers under the briefs themselves, to get him fully bare.

Keith grunts, and soon slides behind her with a pair of safety shears. The cold metal makes Hunk whine— or maybe the embarrassment of having his last thread of clothing being literally torn to shreds— but his cock soon juts out into the open air and Romelle is able to watch so clearly how a bead of pre appears at the head, spilling down down down the length until it pools against a rope knot and soaks in.

“Can I move you to the bed?” Keith asks, sliding an arm across Hunk’s back to lift him to sitting.

Hunk works his jaw, twitching and shuddering as if he’d been edged for hours already. His nod is jerky, but it’s still clearly a nod so Keith hooks Hunk’s legs over his other arm and totes him to the bed without a sweat.

Romelle follows like an eager puppy, climbing down between Hunk’s legs. “Can I…?”

Hunk groans, so easily discomposed by the wide-eyed stare he receives, but he nods his head at that too. She wraps her fingers along the length one digit at a time, gauging it against her palm, and uses her thumb to disturb the steady line of precum from earlier. It spreads easily across his skin as well as hers, and she’s soon massaging it into his skin with her thumb alone.

Keith climbs onto the bed last, by Hunk’s head, and props Hunk into his lap again. He begins to play with his chest one more, plucking at the nipples until they’re swollen and Hunk can feel them throbbing in tune with his heartbeat.

He tries to clamp his legs shut as Romelle begins to stroke up and down the length, but being tied down so completely as it was, it only takes her pressing on the knee to keep him steady.

Unfortunately, that also means he’s unable to thrust up into it whenever she brushes along the head that peeks out past his foreskin, so he just has to take the deliberate, pondering pace she’s taken.

“Open.”

Keith presses his fingers against Hunk’s lips, prodding at the bitten red and swollen plump skin until Hunk eagerly parts them. He presses in, until Hunk’s tongue can graze against the leathery gloves hiding away his palms, and even further.

Hunk noisily suckles on them; slurps as drool spills past his lips and down his cheeks, but Keith starts to blush as high as the tips of his ears. It’s hard to focus on both Keith’s fingers and Romelle’s touch, but they play him like a well-tuned instrument nonetheless.

He ruts as best he can against Romelle, and she sits up (still with those wide eyes) to let him, keeping her hand loosely gripped around the girth until he’s keening for it. The slick sound is lewd and mortifying, but he really _really_ doesn’t wanna stop. So he doesn’t.

He must not be paying enough attention to Keith, though, because those fingers run along his tongue and then catch them between his bent pointer and middle. He holds it in place, and leans over to press a kiss against the side of his mouth. When he pulls away, he’s licking up the excess spit coating his lips, which is probably maybe just kinda gross but also holy shit.

Keith has to pry his hand away with a wet, suctioned noise, and Hunk burns red at the teasing laugh as Keith bends across him to join his hand around Romelle’s.

“You have to squeeze tighter. Not too much.” He shows her the exact grip Hunk loves to have, tied up like this. Tight enough to roll back the foreskin at the tip and expose the sensitive head to the cool air of Keith’s room.

Keith doesn’t move away, and Romelle wriggles her hand free to lick her palm clean, lips smacking at the foreign taste, and then she’s joined the fist around Hunk’s cock again, surrounding it completely.

He ends up cumming when Romelle shifts, spreading his legs just a tiny bit wider. The delicious friction of the ropes scratching across the delicate, soft area between his upper thigh and his groin is exactly what he needed, and he cums _hard_.

The ropes dig in tighter the more he moves, and it’s enough to prolong the orgasm until he’s writhing in their combined hold, gasping out his moans with breath he can’t catch.

Keith pulls back, to give him space, but Romelle’s soft hand stays wrapped around the base of his dick until it’s gone limp and just as soft, and the cum has cooled across her knuckles.

She licks that clean too, and nods her head like one might at a wine tasting— contemplative and musing. Hunk wants to bury himself in a hole (not that kind, stop) and maybe sleep for a couple decades.

Keith picks his soiled glove off and tosses it to the floor to be cleaned with the rest of the ropes later.

He rocks Hunk through the aftermath, leaning back with him until he has to grab for a couple pillows to support his own back with.

Romelle appears with them in hand, stuffing them in place, and takes up the side closest to the wall on the bed to watch.

Keith thumbs at his collarbone, subtly shifting a rope in and out of place, and the motion is predictable enough that it gives him something concrete to focus on as he comes back down.

He can’t help the sleepy little moans he makes whenever his legs twitch, though, but by the hard thing poking him in the back, Keith enjoyed both the process and the comedown. Hunk hopes Romelle did too, but he’s pretty sure she’s satisfied by the way she’s watching him like he’s the first falling star she’d ever seen.

Hunk goes boneless once again, and Keith runs his palm across his chest one last time, bare skin to bare skin for the _first_ time during the session, and murmurs gentle in his ear, “All good?”

Hunk sighs, toes finally uncurling, and any other tension that so happened to join them this far along the ride finally dissipates into nothing. He nods his head.

“All good.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide as to what keith n romelle were doing Before all this all u want!!!! maybe they were just chillin, maybe they were about to get Down n Dirty,,,,,, maybe they were planning a heist! the word is yours
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy) and check out the hunk nsfw week [hashtag](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hunknsfw2019?src=hash)!!!


End file.
